


兩個王子（前篇）

by myrddin_chiang



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrddin_chiang/pseuds/myrddin_chiang
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

那個少年快要死了，怒西昂不必身為龍族子嗣也看得出來。他就像一隻負傷的野獸，爬出古老銅器的碎片，倒在石板地上喘息，身下鮮血逐漸匯聚成池，讓他看起來像是千百年前祭禮的牲品。砸在他身上的聖鐘夠大夠重，再加上獸人的蠻力，就算是一個成年男子也無法承受。

牆上的神祇眼神空洞，冷眼看著發生的慘劇。他生長在一個動盪不安但沒有全面大戰的年代，對人性有太多信心，還以為自己能和卡爾洛斯講道理。愚蠢啊愚蠢，當他衝向聖鐘時就該看到獸人的表情，瘋狂，貪婪，啜飲權力就像中了魔法的癮。少年現在想必懂了，但也太遲了，他得付出生命做為代價。

現實裡的騷動已歸於平靜，群山緘默不語，醞釀著雷電破空前的死寂。但異界裡仍反照著怒吼、斷劍和淚水的陰影，殺戮的氣味如此濃厚，幾乎挑動了幻象下的獸性。怒西昂舔舔嘴唇，邁著人形的步伐踩過這片迷霧，只有角落的貓看到他的足跡，懶懶甩了下尾巴算是招呼。

「你來遲了，雛龍，錯過一場好戲。」那隻貓的影子在異界大了一倍，蓋住地上的獸人屍體。兀鷹正在上方徘徊，等著飽餐一頓的時機。「還是說，你跟我一樣，是來聽聽魔古的最後一聲喪鐘？」

「都不是，我對殘羹剩飯也沒興趣。」他停下腳步，淡淡回禮。「我只是偶然路過，毋須在意。」

他踞在一個傾頹的祭壇上，碾碎香爐和生鏽的鐵器，細雪無聲落下，靠近他時便化成水，滲進下方那片狼籍。他沒有見過那些人，但空氣正閃爍著竊竊私語，映出他們未來的命運。在某個可能的未來，烏瑞恩國王正率著上千戰艦登岸，站在船首高舉寶劍，為兒子高呼復仇，連同他受過的屈辱和痛苦，都要獸人在今日付出代價。怒西昂看到奧格瑪的防禦工事轟然倒塌，火焰嘶吼著撲向塔頂，但這一切都是枉然，他意味深長地笑了，一個傷痛欲絕的父親無法造成改變，看看你身後，暴風城的寶座上正坐著誰？

另一條時間線上，卡爾洛斯大酋長砍下宿敵的頭，用獸人的傳統方式開腸破肚。「為了部落！」他揚聲大吼，震動寸草不生的貧瘠岩地，就連後方對準他心臟的那枝箭都為之戰慄。但是不，不，這些都太遠了。怒西昂伸手碾碎日光，於是天色驟暗，雨的氣味幾乎吞噬血霧。「我們不能放任外族如入無人之境，把潘達利亞當作賭桌上的籌碼。」熊貓人沈痛地說，於是怒西昂望向被血染紅的海岸線，浪頭捲起屍體再打向礁岩，更遠處灰燼漫天，艦隊在火中崩潰，像是被無形的手緩緩拖下水面。

其他時間線避開了他的碰觸，退入黑暗彼端，抱怨化為喃喃震動反射回來。龍族自有其極限，無法像真正的神掌握整個世界，否則他的父親也不會耗擲生命，最終死無全屍。但怒西昂已經看夠所有可能發生的未來，其餘不是機率微乎其微，就是更難以捉摸，踏錯一步便會摧毀整個大陸。於是他揮開透出雲隙的第一絲月光，轉身離開。

卻有一隻手拉住了他的腳，相當粗魯，突兀，逼得他不得不停下來。

是那個躺在地上的少年，暴風城王儲安度因。他氣若遊絲，藍色眼睛蒙上一層陰影，胸前、肩膀和腿上的紅漬正逐漸擴大。瞧瞧，那口鐘的碎片還插在他的肺裡，現在可是一點神聖性也沒了，只不過是一片凶器，而且很快就會要了他的命。正常人受了這麼重的傷，靈魂會迫不及待拋棄身軀，他卻不知怎麼硬是杵在三界之間，遲遲不肯離去。

「這是什麼地方？」他問著，聲音幾乎被霧吞噬。「為什麼東西看起來像在水裡一樣？」

「你快死了，王子。」怒西昂不帶情感地說。「看到地平線了嗎？那裡才是你該去的地方。」

「不可能。」安度因本能地反駁卻一陣咳嗽，血沿著嘴角滴落，靈魂離那殘破的身軀還不夠遠，無法讓他忘記疼痛。「……救我。」他驚駭地看著染紅的手腕，聲音中終於有了畏懼，和一絲怒西昂不太瞭解的怒意。「我不能死在這裡！」

多麼激動人心的宣言。異界之外有許多腳步匆匆踩過，有個熊貓人跪下來大喊：「別移動他，叫治療師來！」但他們束手無策，看那一張張蒼白的臉就知道。

「救我。」安度因重複，他只剩蠕動嘴唇的力氣，那些熊貓人看不到也聽不到，他們全亂了方寸跪在地上，試圖徒手止住少年身上湧出的鮮血。

怒西昂漫不經心地瞥了一眼界外，有個治療師正威嚴地喝叱其他人滾開，接著跪在安度因身邊，碰觸他血肉模糊的傷口，但她喃喃自語，卻是在祈求神明幫助。你搞錯對象了，女孩，他們從未插手，至於怒西昂，目前也看不出多管閒事的理由。

「你沒理由不救我。」聽聽他的語氣，把一句懇求說得像命令。這個嬌生慣養的王子，腦袋裡裝滿了英雄事蹟和未來的憧憬，看他在叢林中跋涉前行，濺起滿身污泥的樣子，夜晚伴著狼嚎入睡，醒來時只見到充滿敵意的臉，居然還有膽子和他們攀談。怒西昂眨眨眼，篝火的濃煙竄起，散開時他看到白虎巨大的身軀，隆隆笑聲震動恆春谷的山陵。造物主啊，他還真的喜歡這個少年，是吧？古神有肚量容忍這樣的隨心所欲，目中無人，怒西昂可沒有。

「我是救得了你。」怒西昂微微傾身，在少年眼中看到自己的倒影，幻象在死亡面前不起作用，他一身鱗片黑得發亮，眼睛則紅得滴血。「但又何必？」

「救我，你所見的一切就不會發生。我會想辦法改變……改變未來。」

少年吸不上氣，語尾開始扭曲，喉間發出潮濕的哽咽，但怒西昂仍聽得到靈魂掙扎，清晰如怒吼。難道他以為自己不會死嗎？還是他覺得這個偶然路過的陌生人，真會大發慈悲伸出手來？

但少年說話時空氣繃緊了，雲裡有光掠過，閃電卻猶豫著收斂了聲音。怒西昂知道是什麼把他引到這裡來了，不是這個魯莽輕率的王子，而是他身後的陰影，那雙眼睛正虎視眈眈，紅得像鮮血淬煉，熟悉而又陌生。「你選了他，奧妮克西亞。」他喃喃問著：「為什麼？」

當然黑龍公主沒有回答，這個他從未謀面的姊姊，她的身軀早已化成灰燼，沈進艾澤拉斯的沼澤地裡，幾年後父親也步上同樣命運，彷彿宣告龍族再也沒有力量統御大地。沒錯，為什麼是這種生物，如此脆弱，不堪一擊，卻自信他們能改變世界？

「當心你提出的要求，人類。使喚龍族的代價是很高的。」他伸出手，指尖在那一剎那化為利爪，刺穿少年的心臟。他沒感覺到鮮血迸溢，在那近乎空白的停頓中，三界都因為他的橫加干擾而燒成一團烈火，發出刺耳的尖嚎。他被短暫驅逐，睜開眼睛時已回到下榻的客棧窗邊，老闆正砰砰敲門，宣告他為貴客準備了上好餐點。


	2. Chapter 2

怒西昂並不指望安度因記得，那聲威脅其實更像虛張聲勢，用來說服自己不是因為賭氣，心軟或某種更為難解的情緒而救了一個血肉之軀。在龍族子嗣裡，他大概是最早接觸人類的，甚至因此偏離了正常的教養——如果那些「計畫」也算教養的話。對父親而言，他也不過就是一個棋子，用來毀滅世界的工具。父親死後，親族吵吵嚷嚷了好一段時間，才勉強答應放怒西昂一命。

紅龍女王說了，學著順服吧，低調不引人注意地活著，我們隨時可以改變主意。而他在三界間看著自己的倒影，心想你們在期待什麼，一個污穢的詛咒，還是下一個奈薩里奧？自從父親拖著世界墮入深淵，親族再也沒有直呼其名，在怒西昂誕生前，便來來回回聽了好多次這個稱號，死亡之翼。

所以他選擇了潘達利亞，遠離親族的監視。他們是不可能追來的，除了像怒西昂這樣幼小無害的雛龍，踏入迷霧勢必驚動此地的靈獸，不管是開戰或交涉都費時耗力，巨龍們寧可固守自己的地盤，沈默地舔著奈薩里奧造成的傷口——也許還有破碎的自尊吧，他每每想起就要發笑，這何嘗不是親族如此防著他的原因？

如今，黑龍王子的名聲正沿著朦朧天梯的棧道傳播出去，速度比他期望的還快。霧隱客棧從未像此刻生意興隆，這裡原本只是接待信差的驛站，老童自己就是個因傷引退的影潘，打掃起來總是虎虎生風，言談間也不時透露有志難伸的無奈。好不容易認了命，這些年培養出做菜的興趣，卻一個月等不到幾次發揮的機會，如今庭院裡擠滿了冒險者、咕嚕摩商人和犛牛，他們急匆匆走來走去，用各種語言交談，呼出的熱氣足以融化冰雪，老童也樂得忙進忙出，端出拿手好料外不忘用大嗓門維持秩序。

訪客是為了他身後那幾口箱子而來，這點怒西昂相當清楚，他是不是真的黑龍王子一點也不重要，一半冒險者認為這是噱頭，另一半則認為他們既然殺過死亡之翼，兒子必然也沒什麼了不起。他下榻的第一個月，就發生十幾次偷竊和搶劫，但往往沒等到怒西昂出手，歹徒就被客棧裡的影潘揍得不成原形。

這些熊貓人來自一個歷史悠久的集團，身手了得，信念堅定，即使知道這位貴客來歷不凡，言談間也不曾流露畏懼，這點很讓怒西昂喜歡。於是他聽從老童的建議，雇了幾個影潘當護衛，自此訪客就算心懷不軌，在看到那幾張木無表情的臉時，都會多考慮幾分。

無須懷疑，這裡的財寶足夠你們揮霍十年。怒西昂總是面帶微笑保證，讓訪客滿心期待地離去——血精靈對珠寶的狂熱不下龍族，食人妖喜好古物，而哥布林對響噹噹的金幣毫無抵抗力。他甚至不需要在他們的心臟刻下契約，只憑幾句話就能哄得他們前仆後繼拼命。

但這就是天命，多數冒險者都無法活著回來領賞，如今他在三界間行走時，老是聽到靈魂喋喋不休的抱怨、咒罵和懇求，連客棧裡的貓都不勝其擾，乾脆在桌下蒙頭大睡，只在老童嫌牠不抓老鼠的時候，抬頭哀怨地瞪了黑龍王子一眼。

春天過去時，怒西昂已經差不多把這件事給忘了。他刺進少年的心臟沾過血，知道他還活著，沒遇到什麼危險，僅此而已，再多也沒興趣。

但安度因居然出現了。

那時已是夏初，山上的冰雪褪盡，連最後一滴潮氣都消失在陽光裡，岩石被曬得發白，通往山下的路塵土飛揚，把新綻的花蒙上一層灰。連續兩天都沒有客人來訪，倒是下山採買的老童帶回來一堆消息，這是他除了做菜外的最大樂趣，往往連說帶演，怒西昂也就隨他去。於是從屠戶夫妻在街頭打架，到聯盟在喀撒朗南部沿岸建立灘頭堡；他表妹家的豬生下七胞胎，再跳到對抗魔古的最新戰況，說到激動處老童一拍桌子，右腳踏上板凳，完全不管庭院裡傳來的騷動：犛牛低鳴，馬嘶和咕嚕摩挑夫尖銳的吆喝。

「又是客人。」老童的語氣活像他立刻就要關上大門不做生意，但還是擺擺手讓掌櫃出去招呼，「我剛才講到哪了？他們找到一處魔古宮殿的遺跡，裡頭到處都是陷阱。你猜怎麼著——」

少年就在這時候走了進來，渾身塵土，臉色蒼白，呼吸粗重，汗濕的衣服緊貼身體。他那被打碎的腿還沒痊癒，此刻身體重心全倚在柺杖上。在怒西昂看來，他和垂死的時候實在沒什麼不同，單薄、脆弱、不堪一擊。連老童都驚得忘了自己正講到精彩處，搶上前去便塞了張板凳到他屁股下，硬推著他坐好。

「我打聽了很久才找到這裡。」安度因喝光老童送上的山茶，臉上終於有了血色。就算帶上大批人馬，這趟旅程肯定讓他吃了不少苦頭。隨扈幾次上前，結結巴巴地請他先上樓休息，都被他溫和地摒了回去。「只是坐在這裡講幾句話，沒事的。」

「可是殿——」那隨扈脹紅了臉，硬是憋出一句：「少爺。」

這等拙劣演技看得怒西昂都想笑了。安度因可不同，就算一身狼狽，面帶疲色，瞧他端端正正坐著，便擺出了一套人類精心培育的王子派頭：相貌俊朗，語調莊重，才不過幾句招呼的時間，掌櫃、雜工、廚師連洗衣婦都已經跑出來服侍了他一輪，態度親暱又帶著隨便，像在招呼家族中最得寵的姪子。要不是任何魔法都逃不過龍族的眼睛，怒西昂真要懷疑他施展了魅惑術之類的玩意兒。

「你和我上次見到的時候……不太一樣。」安度因上下打量他，神色帶著好奇與迷惑。「但我認得你的眼睛。」

「如果我想，也可以像個血精靈或矮人，完全不成問題。」怒西昂看看身上的長袍，在袖口加上繡紋，再添幾筆髒污和洗濯過的痕跡，就像安度因身上穿的一樣。那幾個隨扈不放心地盯著他，手一直放在劍柄上。暴風城人沒有這麼深的膚色，他也藏不住自己紅如鮮血的眼睛，那是幻象僅有的破綻，或說唯一可見的真實。

安度因笑了。「這個形象很不錯，而且你的通用語幾乎沒有口音。」他說得像是真心誠意，而不是客套。

「部落的人也這麼說。」他回得慢條斯理。「你不用擔心，今天我沒有不死族或獸人訪客。」

「看來傳言是真的。」安度因把茶杯放回桌上，掌櫃立即上來斟滿，怒西昂注意到他完全沒動那盤點心。「他們說，有個自稱黑龍後裔的人正在招募冒險者，報酬豐厚，來者不拒。但一提到你的目的，所有人便三緘其口，任我威脅賄賂都沒有用，所以我決定親自上山瞧瞧。」

「你是怎麼說服你父親的？」

「我請照顧我的熊貓人醫師諫言，此地靈氣有助於治療煞的影響。」安度因的語氣泰然自若，像是對胡扯習以為常，或者在宮廷裡，這都叫政治手段。「他還談到影潘秘藏的療傷之術，但我想既然沒有大礙，應該就不用去打擾他們了。」

「我以為你又搬演了一次金蟬脫殼。」

少年挑了下眉，顯是在想話中玄機，為何這個人知道他曾溜過隨扈監視，跳船逃進大陸南方未開發的蠻荒之地？但他沒有追問，只認真地說：「同樣的把戲不能耍兩次。」

怒西昂微笑，僅是扯動嘴角就讓他的表情充滿獸性，像龍齜牙撲向獵物。隨扈手上一動，差點把劍拔了出來。「我們寒暄夠久了，『少爺』。你千里迢迢上山，應該不是為了這些無關痛癢，不著邊際的談話吧？」 

「我沒有忘記，所以才來到這裡。」安度因放下茶杯，同樣露出微笑，莊重的說：「說吧，你有什麼願望？」

怒西昂沒有回答，因為人類王子已經閉上眼睛，整個人滑到板凳下：他的戲也就演到這個程度而已。接著整大廳的人一擁而上，又是探問又是叫嚷，人類隨扈拔出亮晃晃的劍，擋在怒西昂前面，熊貓人掌櫃一邊搧風，一邊叫廚房燒熱水，找點應急藥來。方才還懶得打開大門的老童，現在卻雙手扠腰訓了怒西昂一頓，說他不該讓客人太過勞累。

這是什麼情況……怒西昂無言地看著這籠炸翻了天的雞，連貓都趴在樑上發出了笑聲。他果真不該對血肉之軀抱著期待，即便只是一丁點兒。


	3. Chapter 3

安度因沒有氣餒，在房裡睡上兩天後，他又帶著一身王子的派頭走下樓了。

這個夜晚鬱悶難當，天空不曾黑透，只轉成詭異的墨紫色，連雲的邊緣都看得一清二楚。白天累積的熱氣正緩緩散發，松木桌椅摸起來都是溫的，空氣中瀰漫著塵土焦炙的氣味，偶爾吹過的山風也無濟於事。

客棧裡的員工個個步履蹣跚，無精打采，坐在怒西昂對面的夜精靈勉強維持風度，酒水交替喝了十來杯，直到談妥報酬才鬆了口氣，匆匆起身離去。接下來還有一個牛頭人和三個矮人，全都悶氣蒸騰，要不是怒西昂雇用的影潘護衛就在一旁監看，他們遲早會用打架來消火。

安度因倒是很有耐心，他坐在大廳角落喝茶，拿老童的一副牌跟自己對賭，那些小方塊上都是圓點，頗像算盤珠子拆散再重新組合。怒西昂對熊貓人的算數沒興趣，但安度因拉著老童研究各種排列，雙天，紅頭，雜五，一個個名詞像咒語似的，當他第一次贏牌時跳起來歡呼，差點掀翻桌子，看著比打了勝仗還興奮。

黑龍王子嘲弄地笑了，正說著話的矮人頓時結巴，眼睛直盯著他尖銳的白牙。

等冒險者全離開，安度因已經上樓了，原處只剩一盒收好的牌。怒西昂信步走過去，學他打散方塊再加以排列。但這玩意兒不過是比大小而已，點數也很有限，根本沒什麼挑戰性，看不出那小子為何能這麼開心。

「這遊戲一個人玩沒意思。」老童說，他正用一塊抹布把板凳擦得發亮，再單手舉起來架到桌上放好。這是客棧打烊後的例行公事。

「我以為這是算題，或某種訓練。」

老童發出渾厚的笑聲。「沒這麼嚴肅，只不過是娛樂而已，這牌子也不值幾個錢，我照例會在櫃臺放上一盒，有些大爺吃飽了喜歡賭兩把。」

怒西昂皺眉。「你們的壽命轉瞬即逝，為何要浪費在此等不事生產的行為上？」

「人生苦短，才要及時行樂啊。」老童神秘地說，吹著小調拎起水桶回廚房去了。

……快樂，又是一個陌生的概念，就跟遊戲一樣複雜難解。怒西昂收起一桌小方塊牌，心想他還是不懂這些血肉之軀。

第二天午後下起驟雨，幾個安度因帶來的隨扈蹲在廊下，嚼舌根的內容全透過薄薄一層門板進了怒西昂耳中，伯爵，主教，將軍，一串串頭銜伴著豆大雨滴擲地有聲。果然暴風城王子避居四風峽一隅，背後還扯了盤根錯節的派系勢力，只不知那小子是串在網線裡，當了任人擺佈的棋子，還是利用局勢遂行目的的棋手？

晚上沒有訪客，怒西昂難得清閒，丟了幾條肉乾給貓，把四周徘徊嘮叨的靈魂趕開，聊表歉意。血肉之軀的執念何等堅強，幾個死不瞑目的矮人畏著龍火，卻又不甘心放手，寧可在那箱子上被一把捻成了灰。老童對異界的小小騷動毫無所覺，揮著雞毛撢子過來，把最後一點塵埃都給清掉了。

安度因下了樓來，依舊在玩單人對賭。他的氣色已經恢復很多，理當如此，老童這幾天送上樓的各色神秘補品，足以讓一頭犛牛起死回生。怒西昂在他對面坐下，看著那一串串散落的數字，像銀河般排列出了耐人尋味的圖案。

安度因請老童奉茶，神態從容像身在自家王宮，接著為自己前天的失態道歉。在說話的同時，他已經把整桌小方塊重新洗了一遍，推了其中四個給怒西昂。「你知道規則嗎？」

「我寧可談談前幾天被打斷的正事。」他無心聽安度因解釋，便直接推開牌面。不過是比大小而已，談什麼規則？兩張十，五，七，看著點數很大，但他輸了。「還是說，就像熊貓人的俗語，『好了瘡疤忘了痛』，夢中的承諾已經不算數了？」

再怎麼充闊氣，也只能耍耍嘴皮而已，怒西昂很好奇安度因能提出什麼報酬。錢嗎？他只要抓一把龍穴裡的財寶，就買得下整個暴風城。頭銜？人類王國的虛名，套在龍族頭上未免滑稽。權力？經過奧妮克西亞的事件後，再也沒有人敢讓龍族勢力伸進殿堂，再說冒險者源源不絕供他使喚，只要他想，組成一支軍隊也沒問題。

「我也還在等你的回答。」安度因翻開自己的牌，是兩對點數很大的不對稱牌，他贏了。「你的願望是什麼？」

怒西昂笑得露出了尖牙，彬彬有禮也滲進了幾分險惡。「你應該是想問，我要收取什麼代價。」

「我已經實現了承諾。」安度因又派給他四張牌。「我沒死，還勸阻父親和一票貴族的開戰決議。要知道，他們那時可是嗜血的很，一心想拿獸人的頭排在城牆上。至於卡爾洛斯大酋長，既然他到現在都還沒有動作，表示我送給銀月城攝政王的信有點用處。」

「就這樣？」怒西昂翻牌，這回點數很大，勝負毫無懸念，讓他開始感到無聊。「雕蟲小技。我根本不關心他們，不管是聯盟或部落，現在都有別的事要忙。」

「你是指對魔古的戰爭。」安度因摩挲著下巴思考，那張臉看起來比實際年輕，鬍子刮得乾乾淨淨，難怪熊貓人會把他當小孩看。「我聽說現在連螳螂帝國都不是最迫切的問題了，他們在雷王的陵墓裡找到了某種東西，威脅性可能比聖鐘還大。」

從恆春谷派腳程最快的驛馬，也得花三天才能抵達天梯腳下，上山又是另外一番工程，這小子消息還算靈通。「當然，還有那難以計數的秘密寶藏。你們在分贓過後，就準備要彼此廝殺了。」

洗牌聲蓋住了最後的字眼。「抱歉？」

「現在每個領導者都在暗自盤算，想在最大限度內留住自己的兵力，就連熊貓人都想用這場戰爭，一舉剷除從古到今的眼中釘。你以為他們鎮日喝酒開趴，笑臉迎人，就沒留幾分盤算嗎？」他看向不遠處的影潘護衛，那幾個武術高手半閉著眼睛，看似對這場談話毫無興趣。「還留在艾澤拉斯大陸的人，哪一個不是在虎視眈眈這段城防空虛的時期？那位讓你們聞之色變的女王，最近也太安靜了點，不是嗎？」

廚房突然一陣騷動，幾根羽毛飄了出來，伴隨著竹竿打在碗櫃上的聲音。「別讓牠跑了，擋住！」

怒西昂掀開牌面，一對梅花，九和八，看到安度因嘖了一聲，用手耙過頭髮，他雖不想承認，還是覺得心裡舒坦了些。「偶爾靠小聰明獲勝，不過苟延殘喘而已。到時你們又該怎麼辦呢？坐在別人家裡數財寶，眼看自家樓塌，遍地烽火？」

安度因眨眨眼睛，沒有反駁。「你在暗示我應該坐鎮暴風城，而不是像個斷線的風箏在海外飄盪？」

「就算你戴著王冠坐在寶座上，也假裝不了瓦里安。」他輕聲冷笑。「當國王的不必事必躬親，拿自己的命冒險。身先士卒也許可以力抗百人，但打不贏一場戰爭，也扭轉不了局勢。」

「我倒寧願自己身先士卒救百人性命，戰爭能免就免，至於局勢，我偏好盡人事，聽天命——」安度因遲疑了一下，似乎在想直呼其名是否恰當，畢竟，他們幾乎是陌生人。

「也不算陌生。」怒西昂淡淡地說。「我父親在不久前才被你們殺死，據說頭骨還在暴風城門上展示了好幾個月。」他聽見這個消息時著實呆楞了幾天，悲傷是沒有的，震驚倒有幾分，依照親族的說法，死亡之翼像是專司破壞的神祇，縱使世界聯手也無法撼他分毫，但他卻死在血肉之軀手中，過程還被編成了各種歌謠到處傳頌。

安度因聽懂了，有些冒險者剛聽完便嚇得連滾帶爬逃走，但他太遲鈍或太大膽，也許兩者兼有，眼中只有最低限度的驚訝。「我很遺憾。」

「我倒是不怎麼遺憾。」怒西昂抿了一口涼掉的茶。「我父親也想殺了你們，熊貓人是怎麼說的？勝敗乃兵家常事。」

「所以你在這裡，是為了繼承他的遺志嗎？」

怒西昂瞟了他一眼，蓋上茶碗。「你說呢？」

那天晚上的對話就此結束，老童拿著掃把出來，圍裙上沾著雞毛，大呼小叫他們再不睡覺，他沒辦法打掃大廳。他說話時瞪著安度因，像是要威嚇頑皮的姪兒，而後者也從善如流，耍賴兼撒嬌，還預約了特別豐盛的早餐。

如果他不是王子，當戲子或賭徒倒是挺適合。怒西昂算了算今晚的戰績，兩勝二十五敗。


	4. Chapter 4

那個夏天潘達利亞動盪不安，螳螂人數次攻進落陽關又被逼退。魔古四處遷徙，每到一地便燃起焦臭的火柱，帝國再起的謠言甚囂塵上。而自從雷王的陵墓出土，所有種族便在島上打成一團，當初安度因用命阻止卡爾洛斯根本是白費了。聖鐘雖然被砸成一堆廢金屬，但煞依舊四處流竄——這只不過是個開端，遠古的惡靈再厲害，都比不上活物千迴百轉的惡意。

但未來確實改變了。怒西昂坐在三界之間思考，看著脫離了可見之處的時間線。部落和聯盟的情勢一觸即發，但突然像被澆了一盆冰塊似的冷卻下來，只剩內部冒著氣泡。卡爾洛斯的暴行沒有引起太多漣漪，暴風城撤回了宣戰佈告，沒過幾天，達拉然的烽火也宣告平息，珍娜‧普勞德摩爾居然和洛索瑪攝政王達成協議，雖然場面劍拔弩張，卻沒有如他預期殺得死去活來。

是安度因‧烏瑞恩的關係。那小子似乎還沒發現，僅僅因為他活著，好幾條時間線逐漸偏離了軌道，朝最不可思議的方向延展而去。

相對外界的紛紛擾擾，霧隱客棧平靜如常，彷彿自外於歷史洪流，兀自看著日升月落。老童灑掃做菜，煩惱跑進雞舍的狐狸，還有雨下太多造成西瓜價格大漲。怒西昂繼續接見信差和冒險者，他們帶來的消息往往是舊聞，而且不知經過幾手扭曲，但怒西昂不在乎。藉著這幅支離破碎，用各種語言交織而成的錦畫，他知道自己灑出去的種子正開枝散葉，像藤蔓一樣往四面八方纏捲。他會用另一種方式掌握世界，甚至自己的親族。

沒錯，他絕對不會步上父親的後塵。

他從沒見過奈薩里奧，至於其他黑龍，也在他誕生後一個接一個被處理掉。「他們遲早會捲土重來。」他面無表情地對紅龍女王說，「這是為了整個世界的安危。」他也很清楚，這套說詞騙不了任何人，卻冠冕堂皇得足以讓他逃過處置。親族沒有勇氣斷絕黑龍血脈，在他老得足夠產生後裔前，他們必須戰戰兢兢保他性命。

安度因白天常不見蹤影，尤其是有信差來訪的時候，怒西昂有時會覺得奇怪，他拄著柺杖腳不方便，是能在這陡峭的天梯爬到哪裡去。晚上他就留在大廳和怒西昂對賭，籌碼從樹枝、炸年糕、金幣到老童釀的酒不等，端看莊家心情。但沒多久安度因就大叫不公平，因為龍族就算輸得徹底也喝不醉。

來霧隱客棧敲門的暴風城信差愈來愈多，怒西昂冷眼旁觀，算算被隨扈硬請回去的，起碼超過十個，身上都穿著不同家紋的罩袍，但他們鍥而不捨，終於有一天怒西昂聽到客房窗下傳來爭吵，往後院一看，幾個身穿繫帶短上衣，留著鬍子的年輕人正對安度因說話，其中一個伸出手，試圖抓住少年的肩膀，卻被他甩開了。那幾個人對望一眼，便很有默契地拔劍出鞘。

怒西昂沒有出手，但顯然安度因也不需要幫助。他突然抄起柺杖絆倒離他最近的人，再舉起那把凶器，斜打在另一個人的胸口，接著轉身躲開攻擊，打飛另一個人的劍，重重敲了他的下巴一記，慘叫聲連樓上都聽得一清二楚。

這哪裡像個不良於行的人，怒西昂終於明白，那小子連他都唬過了，他的傷早就痊癒，卻裝出一副孱弱的樣子欺騙敵人。幻象的手肘靠在窗邊，支著下巴，咯咯悶笑起來。

隨扈沒多久便衝出客棧，安度因已經把那幾個人擺平在地上，他自己也掛了彩，血從手上的傷口流下，又被他抹得一團髒。

「罪證確鑿。」他的聲音也不復天真，倒有幾分瓦里安的真傳了。「把這幾個人捆回去交給國王，先派人用快馬送信，即刻逮捕莫西恩‧布萊特公爵。」但他臉上沒有勝利或得意，安度因把柺杖用力往地上一擲，也不管在後面叫著要清洗傷口的老童，逕自走進客棧，踏著重重的腳步上樓。

怒西昂假裝出門，和他在長廊上不期而遇。啊，他並不想管人類的閒事，但一點好奇心無傷大雅。

「看不出來，你還真有兩下子。」

「你以為我是乘轎子橫越喀撒朗蠻荒的嗎？」安度因沒好氣地說，察覺到自己聲音中的暴戾，重重抹了下臉——這下臉上又是泥又是血了，狼狽得可笑，但也讓他變回了一個少年。

就像是不用魔法的幻象，怒西昂興味盎然地觀察著他的動作，憤怒，沮喪，悲傷……

「我痛恨暴力。」安度因直接坐在房門外，背靠在牆上。「那就像把碗摔在地上，瞬間什麼都完了，再也不可能修復。你知道熊貓人為什麼怕煞嗎？那是個象徵，用來提醒我們理智有多脆弱。」

真是有趣，龍族應付慾望的方式很直接，從來不視為罪惡，因此龍穴裡面堆滿金銀珠寶，互看不順眼便打得風雲變色，山頭為之崩落。但人類……他們發明了一套規矩，或稱道德，像穿衣服一樣蓋住自己的本能。

也許這就是他在幻象內很自在的原因，怒西昂想，他本不該向親族低頭，但卻在出生前就學會偽裝自己，在順服中日積月累陰暗的怒火。

「逃避暴力並不能讓你避免衝突。」

「我沒有逃避！」安度因一拳搥在地板上。「但一定有更好，更周全的辦法，不需要傷害到別人。臣迎君之所好，如果我不帶頭想，底下更不會有人把這當一回事！」

他怒吼時老童咚咚咚跑上來，瞧著又放輕了腳步，把手上的毛巾和水盆放在地上，悄悄退下樓去。怒西昂看他血都流到地板上去了，不禁皺眉，拿起濕毛巾把那一團糟給擦乾淨，而安度因也沒動靜，一逕任他擺佈。算了，紆尊降貴一回也沒什麼。

觸到傷口時安度因痛得一縮，這傢伙明明就是個脆弱的血肉之軀，還逞什麼強。怒西昂驀地一陣惱火，把毛巾往盆裡一扔，弄得髒水四濺。

「我以為你不想當國王。」

「我不會煮菜，也當不了農夫。」安度因苦笑。「你看，我能選擇的工作其實很少，大部分都是嘴上談兵。御學士老是說，不要忘記權力的代價，盡量做對的事……老生常談，知易行難。」

「猶豫不決，自討苦吃。」怒西昂諷刺地模仿他講話。「今天要不是你太溫和，表現得太無欲，心懷不軌的貴族不會找上門來。他們怕你父親，但肯定以為可以控制你。」

安度因咬牙。「他們這麼想就錯了。」

「讓他們這麼想的你也一樣。」

「我們昨天才談到潘達利亞的歷史。」安度因悶悶地說。「雷王不一定真的是暴君，但他在實現腦中的偉大藍圖時，肯定沒考慮到腳下踩著多少犧牲品。說到底，如果我們不能從歷史中學到教訓，前人孜孜矻矻留下這些故事，又是為了什麼？」

「是為了告訴你宿命如此，你可以抵抗，憎恨或逃避，到頭來什麼也不會改變。」幻象蹲在安度因前面，手放在膝蓋上。「煞的影響會從潘達利亞流向世界，食人妖的垂死掙扎徒勞無功，螳螂人的帝國終將沒落，再也無法回復往日榮光，而你躲在山裡，也無助平息暴風城內的派系鬥爭。」

安度因垂著頭，好陣子一語不發，「這是你看到的未來？」

「一部份。」

安度因抬起頭，看著那雙深紅如血的眼睛。「但你不是救了我嗎？不是親眼看到未來改變了嗎？」

生平第一次，黑龍王子啞口無言。


	5. Chapter 5

「我要放假。」安度因那天晚上宣布，既然已經沒有偽裝的必要，他也不拿柺杖了，還幫老童把後院的雞給趕回籠子裡去。「明天不管我去哪裡，都不准跟來。」

大廳裡響起一片「萬萬不可」、「危險」、「有欠考慮」的聲浪，怒西昂被吵得受不了，撩起幻象的衣服下擺便回房去。但沒多久安度因又帶著一盒牌來敲門，賭注是第二天的驚喜。

「什麼驚喜？」

安度因板起臉。「現在說出來就不叫驚喜了。」

怒西昂漸漸發現牌戲沒表面上這麼簡單，雖然是比雙方點數大小，但安度因卻記得牌面、機率，和各種排列組合，這才是他連勝無往不利的原因，根本不是什麼運氣。他不禁懷疑這小子也拿同樣的手法在玩政治，或許這就是他們的遊戲方式？

「好了，今晚不能打通宵牌。」安度因伸展四肢，大打呵欠，把第十二勝的整桌方塊打亂。「你看起來一點都不累。」

這是幻象……怒西昂懶得說了。「我不用睡覺，龍族在成長期間不需要睡眠。」

「噢。」安度因睜大眼睛。「那不就沒有賴床的樂趣了？」

什麼跟什麼……怒西昂無言地收好牌，起身示意他可以滾了。

安度因當真出門玩了整天，一個隨扈也沒帶，老童也是幫兇，大清早一老一少在廚房裡交頭接耳，包了豐盛的餐籃便直接從窗戶爬出去。士兵似乎習以為常，一開始鬧烘烘吼得整個客棧都醒來了，找了半個時辰，連雞舍、馬廄和倉庫都巡過一輪後，隨扈們沒了勁，也不怎麼驚慌，各自散去當作放了一天假。

安度因玩到傍晚才回來，進客棧時全身濕透，雙手雙腳滿是污泥，對大廳的客人炫耀著他親手釣到，為了拉上岸還滑進溪裡的大魚。身後士兵彼此投以不贊成的眼光，這是暴風城王儲該做的事嗎？但老童跑去燒洗澡水時笑呵呵的，直說這才是小孩應有的樣子。怒西昂懷疑地看了一眼安度因，又看看熊貓人，大概在他們眼裡，臉上毛比較少的都是小孩子。

廚師把那條魚做成三吃，紅燒、清蒸和魚湯，怒西昂也分到一份，這就是所謂的「驚喜」了。他吃不出人類的食物好壞，跟著他們一起用餐只是為了減少異質感，所謂的入境隨俗，但看其他人滿足的表情，於是他也放下筷子說了一聲美味。

酒過三巡，熊貓人開始唱歌跳舞，還撞在牆上砸壞了一幅掛軸。安度因也喝得滿臉通紅，癱在椅子上笑得像個傻瓜。那是老童用米和蜂蜜自釀的酒，很甜，怒西昂不知道什麼叫喝醉，只是喜歡液體入喉濃稠溫潤的感覺。及時行樂似乎也不是全無好處。

但他還是不懂這有什麼意義，安度因的未來黯淡無光，充滿殺戮和不可避免的絕望，就像暴風雨中的木筏，把時間浪費在遊戲上又能有什麼幫助？

就連他的夢裡也見不到烽火，只有陽光和薄如寶石的鱗片。怒西昂並非刻意闖入，但龍族沒有所謂的夜寢，他行走在三界之間時偶爾會岔錯方向。朦朧天梯向來是個嚴苛的試煉場，小徑曲折陡峭，巨岩像是斷折的牙齒插入空中，白日老鷹的鳴叫在谷間迴盪，夜晚則狼嚎不絕。但安度因顯然只記得好的一面，當怒西昂穿過松林時，只見腳下繁花盛開，陽光透過枝葉灑下光束，鳥鳴伴著遠處的溪澗淙淙。他循著聲音找到瀑布，安度因正坐在岩石上甩著釣竿，雙腳濺起一堆水花，把魚嚇得不見蹤影。

他裸著上身，沒了襯衫，外罩，配劍，戒指，所有王子的身份象徵都不見了，只剩被太陽曬紅的皮膚，上頭佈滿舊疤，包括幾個月前差點要了他命的痕跡。龍族如果受到瀕死的重傷，往往得沈睡個幾十年才能痊癒，這些血肉之軀的恢復力真令人訝異。

「你為什麼來潘達利亞？」怒西昂坐在他身後的樹幹上說。「你幹這些殺伐擄掠的事還太早了，也不是什麼天縱英明的軍師，寫幾個錦囊妙計就能打勝仗，你甚至被部落俘虜了，全靠運氣才逃得一命，不是嗎？」

安度因沒有回答，他跳進水裡想徒手撈魚，那群色彩斑斕的魚一溜四散，又回頭用尾巴輕輕蹭過他的小腿。少年笑著甩開手上水珠，現在那雙眸子藍得像天空，卻又帶著一絲困惑，彷彿他還沒想好要往那個方向走，就發現自己已經在路上了。

「我如果繼續待在暴風城裡，會在滿十八歲那年受封頭銜。管理領地不難，我已經做過了，再不成也有輔佐官。」他抓抓頭，又把注意力轉到下一群魚。「接下來我會有一個婚配對象，大概是某個公爵的女兒，或者看父王心意，也可能是塞拉摩或羅德隆遺族，好增強政治上的聯繫。你不會相信的，這幾年我看過的畫像，疊起來比城門還高。」

魚都跑光了，安度因終於放棄，一身濕淋淋地爬上溪岸。「結婚後軍隊會交到我手上，表示我也有資格幹那些殺伐擄掠的事了——就是這樣，毫無意外，無限循環的領導者之路，簡直是照某種千古不變的章程在進行的。」

怒西昂不置可否，他跟著安度因走上一塊突出崖頂的巨岩，俯瞰被強風颳得奇形怪狀的松樹。離他們最近的一株伸出五根枝幹，像是想一把抓住上方的雲。

「就算只有一次也好，我想試著走自己的路，遠離父親的保護，隨扈、監視者和逢迎諂媚的人。我知道這很愚蠢——」

「是很愚蠢。」怒西昂冷冷地說：「你以為跳下懸崖沒有摔死，就算是飛了一回嗎？」

安度因卻笑了。「試了才知道。」他當真變成了一頭龍，鱗片綠得發亮，但卻沒有利爪，軀體細長，翅膀邊緣也扭曲得可笑。他御風而翔，衝破雲頂，完全不畏低溫在鱗片上結成冰霜。那雙眼睛居然有點像怒西昂，只是少了真龍的殺氣，內在還是人類的靈魂，軟弱而迷惘。

怒西昂往旁邊一看，發現自己的翅膀也伸展了開來，卻遲鈍、笨拙，邊緣像變形的蝙蝠薄膜，他的臉變成圓的，尖角和背鰭消失無蹤，安度因在夢中重塑了他的形象，像個內裡塞滿麥桿的布偶！

這個愚蠢、無知的跳樑小丑，竟敢用這種方式嘲弄他！他怒不可遏地衝向雲端，安度因卻一個翻滾，斂起翅膀，像離弦的箭般直往下衝。

綠龍重重撞進海面，濺起山高的浪頭，而他就在水花翻騰間彈跳，一群魚跟著飛越海面，拖曳出閃亮的弧形。他居然還昂起頭試圖噴出火焰，但只冒出幾縷白煙。「你們是怎麼做的，龍族後裔？」他高聲大笑，像落進池塘的雞一樣拍著翅膀。「教教我！」

怒西昂受夠了，他揮開夢境回到現實，頭一次覺得空氣燠熱沈悶，無法呼吸，水珠凝結在他用魔法構築起來的皮膚上。多麼可笑，這不過是幻象，他觀察每一個來到跟前的人，逐次添加細節，冬天由口鼻呼出的熱氣，夏天冒汗，眨動眼瞼，掌心的縐折，鬍渣。現在他該用人類的方式發怒嗎？還是碾碎客棧，讓他們看看龍族是怎麼用火焰對付蟲子？

他踏著大步橫越二樓，老童在東西兩側各設一間上等客房，一邊看得到奇石，另一邊看得到落日雲霞，正好用來招待兩位貴客。走廊上有人類士兵守著，但他們沒等怒西昂接近便落荒而逃，連劍都扔在身後不顧，他們是正常人，還有本能的求生意志。

但那小王八蛋連龍威也不怕，黑龍王子一把拽起他時，安度因揉著眼睛，一臉困惑：「怒西昂，你睡不著嗎？」

「不許直呼我的名字！」他扣住安度因的喉嚨向上提，金髮少年發出一聲驚叫，隨即被掐沒了聲音。

「差得遠了，你和我。」他湊近安度因，在那雙藍色眼睛裡看到自己的倒影：一個身穿白袍，皮膚黝黑的青年，如此陌生卻又熟悉，那是他的另一張臉，很難想像連那咬牙切齒的神情都是幻象。「我隨時可以把你燒成碎片，比你們捺死一隻螞蟻還容易，這就是距離，人類，你們注定在地上爬行，仰望我們在天空的身影！看著我！」

安度因是不可能沒發現的，龍爪刺進他的皮膚，讓幻象無所遁形。怒西昂很清楚自己在人類眼中是什麼模樣：輪廓突出、佈滿鱗片的臉，承載虛空的眼睛，身軀沈重，脖子細長，那雙翅膀早已不耐煩這狹窄的房間，在異界延伸直到夜空之下。

安度因一張臉漲成紫紅色，他再度掙扎，扳著喉嚨硬是發出喘息：「既然如此，你為什麼要變成我們的樣子？」

在那一瞬間，他當真想折斷安度因的脖子，再把他的屍體燒成灰燼，他甚至不用打個響指就能辦到，但這個念頭反而讓他冷靜了點，如果殺死一個手無寸鐵的少年，恐怕未來千年都會變成三界的笑柄。怒西昂拋開那個脆弱的身軀，力道之大讓安度因落地時壓碎了茶几，少年在木塊中打滾，驟然吸進大量空氣，咳得眼淚都流了出來。

接著一下下踩著樓板的巨響撞向怒西昂的背脊，老童衝進房內，只差一點就跌在地板上。「天啊，瞧瞧你做了什麼？」熊貓人揮著掃把怒吼，鬍子根根往上翹起，一個大步跨在少年身前，擺出武術的架勢。

愚蠢的血肉之軀，這些把戲對幻象一點作用都沒有，但怒西昂發現自己居然不由自主退後一步，某種難以言喻的悶痛擴散開來，彷彿他當真挨了老童一巴掌似的。


	6. Chapter 6

「我大概知道是怎麼回事。」安度因說。他穿著熊貓人式的睡衣坐在床緣，一整件用帶子固定的開襟白袍，襯得喉嚨上的瘀傷更加明顯。老童熱了一鍋活像污水的飲料，聞起來甜得發膩，他喝完後終於能正常講話，只是聲音有點沙啞。「不，老童，這不是他的錯，我們剛才都睡糊塗了，很抱歉打擾到大家。嗯，有事我會馬上叫你，沒問題。」

他輕描淡寫就搶了發言權，而且讓怒西昂失去了道歉的時機。熊貓人把撞壞的門搬走，拉起一道繡著鶴紋的厚重布簾，這才踏著沈重的腳步聲下樓，喝叱僕役點燈，去把逃跑的人類護衛找回來。「老童知道我不睡覺的。」怒西昂乾澀地說。

「沒關係，我只是不想讓他整晚緊張地守在門外。」安度因放下蓋碗，一臉嚴肅。「我還沒向你道歉。」

沒有比這更荒唐的事了，好像怒西昂才是那個差點送命的人，幻象有種狠狠抹臉的衝動。為別人的錯誤受苦，為自己的軟弱煩惱，如果安度因對待同類也是這副德行，無怪他的性命總是懸在崖上。

算了，算了，不值得計較，不值得費這個心。怒西昂站起來。山風掃進窗戶，室內溫度總算宜人了一點，但他還是覺得很煩躁，這真是見鬼了，幻象不應該受影響，就算外表像人，他骨子裡依舊是頭龍。

「我接受你的誠意，殿下。」他僵硬的說。如果這樣能讓安度因高興一點，就隨他去吧。「如果沒事的話，我就此告退了。」他沒等話說完，便轉身掀起布簾。

但事情還沒完，他早該知道。「怒西昂，」少年叫住他，依舊大不諱地直呼其名。「你晚上都這樣打發時間的嗎？在別人的夢裡來來去去的。」

「不一定。」他沒有回頭。「你們人類很沒條理，大部分的夢都是浮光掠影，根本不會在三界間留下痕跡。」沒必要告訴他，怒西昂是看到了那片風景才踏進去，陽光，風，草，世界尚未被破壞前的樣貌。

「如此寂寞。」金髮少年喃喃地說，怒西昂無法確定這是指他，還是人類。「我在夢中做了什麼，讓你這麼生氣？」

「沒什麼。」怒西昂已經懶得講了，而且現在想起來很蠢，對他們雙方都是。「這沒什麼，我早就知道你們是什麼樣的生物。你可以忘了這件事，讓夜晚過去吧。」他想了想，轉身補充：「我絕對不會再傷害你，這是龍族的承諾。」

安度因眨著眼，彷彿不明白自己收到何等厚禮，但還是說了一聲「謝謝。」在怒西昂再度掀開門簾前，他很快舉起手。「這樣說來，我欠你兩次了。」他溫和地說，像是完全忘了喉嚨上的瘀傷。「你說過代價，但還沒告訴我，你的願望是什麼？」

「我沒有什麼想要的。」他不耐煩地說。這小王八蛋，一聽到承諾兩字便有恃無恐，急著滿足扭曲的好奇心了。「再說，要滿足龍族的胃口，你也太不自量力了一點。」

「但你做了很多，怒西昂。」他好奇而謹慎地打量著黑龍，一雙眼睛太過銳利，讓怒西昂感到不快。「你在打聽雷王的秘密，你帶著財寶建立軍隊，介入聯盟和部落的衝突，撒網等待時機，為什麼？」

怒西昂沒有回答。

「你想要這個世界嗎？或是毀滅我們這些微不足道的生物？」

「我不是我父親！」怒西昂想也不想便一聲暴喝，使得接下來的死寂更加難堪。幻象的胸膛上下起伏，卻想不起該說什麼。不要再提起奈薩里奧，我不是那些聽命行事的棋子，只知破壞的工具。但誰說他體內沒有流著混亂的血液？他踩著其他黑龍的屍體成長，而現在他差點就開始屠殺血肉之軀。

他知道自己為何如此憤怒，那小子輕易就剝除他的幻象踩在腳下，把他緊緊咬住的自尊變成一場笑話。那扭曲的形象提醒了他，怒西昂很可能只是奈薩里奧的拙劣翻版，被恐懼蒙蔽眼睛，瘋狂而一事無成。

踏上和父親背道而馳的路，就救得了他自己嗎？

他想起被困在殼裡任憑擺佈的時光，先是黑龍，然後是紅龍，人類，一群不知打哪來的冒險者，全都盤算著他的未來，貪圖可以獲取的利益。聲音來來去去，他卻動彈不得也無法理解，慢慢的，音節有了意義，隨著怒氣拼湊成可見的形狀，直到他覺得血管裡流的不是血，而是帶毒的火焰。這就是他破殼而出的動力，除此之外還會是什麼？龍族的生育率非常低，有時百年也生不出一個健康的子嗣。白光扎進眼裡時他就決定殺死那些親族，和他一樣狡猾、殘酷、污穢的生物。

最後一頭黑龍死去時他想，他自由了。

為什麼他依舊覺得動彈不得，束手無策？ 

「你還好嗎？」安度因站起來，皺著眉打量怒西昂。他很快走上前，似乎想拉住——或扶住黑龍。

幻象閃電般向後退了一步，聲音尖銳：「幹什麼？」

安度因閉了閉眼睛，吐出一口氣。「對不起，我無意冒犯。」

造物主啊，他什麼時候才能停止道歉，搞得自己才是加害者似的。樓下傳來老童的說話聲，影潘把逃走的人類都帶回來了，大門砰一聲關上。「我要走了。」怒西昂突兀地說。

「我不認為這是個好主意，你看起來很——」安度因皺眉，但找不到形容詞。「很累。如果你是人，我會給你一杯酒，但這對你沒用，是吧？」

「你根本什麼也沒看到。」怒西昂粗魯地說，這傢伙在考驗黑龍的耐性嗎？或者——突然的念頭讓他毛骨悚然，魔法是否出了差錯，安度因究竟看到了什麼？

確實、毫無疑問、錯得離譜。因為安度因一語不發便伸出手來，正確無比地穿過幻象，擦過鱗片抓住了他的爪子，接著是整個身體——怒西昂驚得忘了反抗，他居然像拖一隻長毛狗般地把黑龍拖過整個房間，直到臥鋪上！

「我們已經浪費大半夜討論無關緊要的問題，聖光啊，如果你不需要酒，起碼也睡一下，我都快栽到地板上去了。乖乖待著。」

怒西昂揮動翅膀，一腳踩在他臉上。人類的語言隨著幻象消失，他只能齜牙咧嘴，用怒吼表達不滿。但安度因避開尖牙，反而硬把他塞進毛毯裡，用半邊身體壓著不讓他亂動。搞什麼鬼，這小子到底知不知道，只要雛龍展開翅膀，他就會被掀翻到四風峽的另一頭？

「希望你明天早上的心情會好一點，我不希望在潘達利亞的最後回憶，就是和好不容易交到的朋友吵架。」

我們根本不是朋友——怒西昂楞了一下，意識到安度因剛說了什麼。他要離開了，異界卻毫無預兆，安靜得像是有意識瞞騙他的眼睛。又有時間線脫離了掌握，在哪裡，為什麼？

他不可能感到空虛，這小王八蛋給他帶夠了麻煩，讓他顏面盡失，老是有意無意刺探他的計畫。但這樣一來就沒有人陪他打牌，爭論熊貓人故事中的寓意，或是……再丟點什麼出乎意外的東西給他，幾乎像個勢均力敵的對手。

他抬起頭，但少年只回了個把嘴張到極限的呵欠。

「你說的對，我不能再逃避了。卡爾洛斯的攻勢愈來愈不留餘地，我不能再期待用外交政策牽制他——你所謂的雕蟲小技。」安度因盯著黑龍，欲言又止，終究只懶懶地笑了。「如果戰爭真的爆發，我得決定自己要站在哪裡，做些什麼。」

怒西昂自以為理解幻象，現在卻不怎麼確定了。他從未接觸到人類的這一面，甚至在自己的親族間也沒有。安度因不帶惡意地拍拍他的頸背，側身吻在雛龍額頭的鱗片上，非常輕柔，如果他當初有個母親，大概就是這種感覺。

「晚安，怒西昂。我不介意你在我的夢裡做些荒唐事，例如贏我幾局之類的，別這麼暴力就好。」少年栽進枕頭，聲音含糊不清。「想想我都在牌桌上痛宰了一頭龍，這世上還有什麼是不可能發生的？」

安度因還真的睡著了，手腳攤開，壓著黑龍的一邊翅膀，頭髮落在臉上，發出細微的鼾聲，留下怒西昂和月亮相對而視。夏夜的蟋蟀瘋狂鳴叫，有隻貓頭鷹佇在外頭窺探，眼睛亮得像兩盞燭火。

你想要什麼，怒西昂？

那是不可能實現的，一個容身之處，沒有幻象也不是黑龍王子，能讓他忘記恐懼和世界的脆弱。血統注定了他與生靈相處的模式，不是步上父親的後塵，就是踩在上頭不任其翻覆。但是現在，從出生前就支配著他的火焰正一點一滴消逝，讓他無比困惑，沒有魔法，沒有憤怒，剩下來的還會是什麼？

他往毛毯裡面縮了一點，突然發現自己有了想要休息的慾望。休息，放空腦袋，不再想著時間線彼端有什麼在竊竊私語。溫暖，心跳聲，手臂的重量。

怒西昂沒有睡著，但閉上了眼睛。


	7. Chapter 7

「我會跟你一起回艾澤拉斯。」怒西昂淡淡地說，拿起老童剛斟好冒著熱氣的茶杯。這句話不是詢問，而影潘護衛也已經把那口沈重的寶箱抬出來，放在大廳角落。他的行李就只有這樣而已。

安度因手一晃，把熱茶都濺到了腿上，他做個苦臉，小心把茶杯放回桌上，但怒西昂還是看得出他兩眼發亮，嘴角微揚，果然他一再欲言又止的就是這個話頭。

也罷，怒西昂摩娑著桌上散亂的牌，輕輕敲出聲響。離出發還有一段時間，他習慣性地又拿起櫃臺上的盒子。野心和算計都不算什麼，如果安度因沒想到利用黑龍王子，他才真會感到失望。

天才剛亮，一隊士兵就敲開霧隱客棧的大門，雛龍在臥舖上一甩尾巴，對唐突的噪音感到不快，但這回安度因很配合，往窗外看了一眼就跳下床，把睡衣扔到一旁，說：「是我父親派來的。」

父子倆聯手擺了心懷不軌的貴族一道嗎？怒西昂思量著，現在目的達成，安度因即將返回聯盟的權力中樞，那才是他該在的地方。說起來，怒西昂反倒成了煙霧，被石頭砸中的第二隻鳥。但說也奇怪，這個念頭反而讓他感到愉快，比起那些想利用他卻手段拙劣的蠢蛋，眼前這個人類有挑戰性多了……幾乎想讓他下場多賭幾局。

怒西昂盤在床上看著他更衣洗漱，在日光下，他喉嚨上的瘀青愈發明顯，但安度因毫不在意，穿好衣服拿了條圍巾就蓋住了。和一些習慣茶來伸手的貴族比起來，他倒頗能打理自己的起居，連刮鬍子都不假他人之手。當然，他可能是擔心有頭龍盤在臥鋪上的景象太過驚悚，若真如此，他多慮了，如果僕人進房間，頂多看到幻象支起手肘撐著臉頰，懶洋洋橫躺著而已。

他想問安度因是怎麼看穿幻象的，又拉不下臉開口。魔法不應該有破綻，就算他曾在死亡當頭見過黑龍的真面目也一樣。或者這是種突變，奇妙的天賦異秉，這樣烏瑞恩國王早該把他培養成大法師才對。或許昨晚怒西昂太過混亂而鬆懈了防備，這是最可能的。

他發現安度因正在鏡子裡注視著他，眼中有著困惑和一絲微妙的猶豫，嘴唇微動似乎想開口，卻手一滑在下巴割了道口子，血冒了出來。他倒抽一口氣，低聲咒罵，手忙腳亂地抽起毛巾壓住傷口。但那絲甜美的血腥氣依舊飄了過來，撩得怒西昂鼻子發癢。

「你知道雄獅灘嗎？在喀撒朗蠻荒南方……我當初就是在那附近躲過隨扈，跳船溜進叢林的。」安度因最後只說：「我會從那裡搭戰艦回暴風城。」

「嗯。」怒西昂不置可否地應了一聲，就在這時候下了決定。於是他起身，整了整幻象的外袍，慢騰騰走回自己房裡，簡單吩咐影潘護衛後，便下樓去客棧大廳。

士兵和僕人正在上下奔走，把一箱箱用品搬上院子裡的犛牛車隊，咕嚕摩挑夫不斷進來要涼水。老童因突然湧入的大批人馬忙翻了天，但還是堅持服侍貴客用完早餐，再泡上一壺好茶。

他現在也頗能分辨熊貓人飲料的優劣了，怒西昂把茶杯放回桌上時想著，在模仿的過程中，他似乎沾染了太多血肉之軀的習性。親族若是看到他這副模樣，不知作何感想？ 

但他連這也不怎麼在乎了，此刻他才發現，他一直沒能擺脫身為龍族的責任感，而又被那重量壓得喘不過氣來。雅立史卓莎輕蔑的眼神，伊瑟拉戒備而冷淡的語氣，突然都無足輕重得可笑，彷彿在那一夜無眠的休憩後，有根刺終於從掌心最脆弱的地方被拔了出來。這也許和那個還在樓上整裝，對傷口皺眉的少年有關，也許沒有，這都無妨，他有的是時間慢慢思量。

安度因‧烏瑞恩又將對世界帶來什麼影響？怒西昂在異界問著，薄霧卻從四面八方伸展而來，蓋住了他的眼睛，只剩遠方裊裊不絕的回音。這是從沒有過的現象，彷彿時間線正在蒙蔽……或戲弄他。

不，不可能是他身為黑龍的天賦出了問題。看看老童吧，夏天結束前，他就得接待一位比怒西昂還麻煩的貴客，搞得全客棧雞犬不寧，藏在地窖裡的酒罈也會遭殃。至於站在門口的那位人類，在抵達雄獅灘前就會死於一箭穿心，但他毫無所覺，心裡只惦記著要託人寫信寄回家中。怒西昂轉移視線，看到樑上的貓弓起背咆哮，像抓麻雀般迅速竄出，逮住了一縷幽魂。

真是怪異，但怒西昂並不感到困擾，盲目行事也是種樂趣，如今他只能靠自己判斷，衡量兩人之間的距離。血肉之軀似乎有幾個詞彙來形容這種帶著興奮的好奇心，他得慢慢學起來。

安度因下樓，坐在怒西昂對面沒多久，客棧員工就紛紛跑來道別。他被熊貓人抱得喘不過氣，還要答應寫信外加土產。但怒西昂相信他也用這個空檔，把各種利害關係考慮了一遍。當他坐回椅子上時，除了頭髮有點蓬亂，又恢復了莊重的神情。

夜晚的魔咒褪盡，他們再次戴著面具相對而坐，王子對王子，人類對黑龍。

「潘達利亞的戰爭還沒結束，你現在離開不嫌太早？」安度因接手洗牌，前幾局沒什麼耽擱，小方塊迅速消失，少年的動作慢了下來，像是在腦中計算剩餘的機率。

「還好。」怒西昂漫不經心地說。「我的目的本來就不是淌渾水，賭局講究見好就收，不是嗎？」

「讓我猜猜。」安度因揚起下巴，指向他身後的箱子。「你想要的東西都到手了，來自各個種族的耳目，雷王的心臟，泰坦的力量——你選在這時候回艾澤拉斯，是因為在哪裡收網都沒有差別了，是嗎？」

人形揚起一邊眉毛，安度因笑了。「少裝出驚訝的樣子，怒西昂。你不在客棧的時候，我也和那些冒險者談過話。你知道用利益換取的忠誠，有時實在不怎麼可靠。」

「那麼你也該知道，這樣試探我是毫無效果的。」

安度因蓋住自己的牌，另一手輕敲桌面，思索著。「你也把我當成籌碼了嗎？」

「我不否認，親愛的殿下，是有這個可能。」怒西昂微笑，看著自己的數字，揣測雙方派出的組合，這遊戲逐漸變得有趣，他考慮著帶一盒牌回艾澤拉斯。「就像你也盤算著我一樣，這很公平。」

安度因笑了，沒有否認。護衛隊長走到桌邊，正經八百地宣告車隊備妥，隨時可以出發。安度因點點頭，卻不急著起身，依舊摩挲著下巴，注意力全放在自己的牌上。怒西昂再次聞到淡淡的血腥氣，內裡的龍舔了舔尖牙，人形微笑著不發一語。

「接下來呢，你有什麼計畫？」

「時候到了再說。」

「代價呢？」

「同上。」

「和局。」安度因打量著雙方，怒西昂不再隨意出牌，似乎讓他有點驚訝。「再來一次。」

「話說在前頭，我不是提議效忠於你，龍族也不會因此就站在聯盟這邊。」他有禮地說。「各取所需。你當然可以拒絕，或者拿出點本事收買我，讓我看看你能做些什麼。」

安度因嘆氣，眼中閃動笑意，像是在寒夜裡看到炭爐，既渴望又怕燙了手。怒西昂理解為什麼許多親族會跟血肉之軀牽扯不清了。那脆弱、猶豫不決的神情本身就是種誘惑，讓他忍不住想一把捏在手中。「我想我沒什麼選擇，是吧？」

這是賭局，但安度因不會永遠佔上風的。怒西昂拈起四張牌，笑了開來。「至尊。」他說著站起身，走到外頭炫目的陽光下。


End file.
